


The Time Traveler's Husband

by WantonJustice



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Time Traveler's Wife, Angst, Based on that one book, Established Relationship, M/M, Oh god, Smut, Time Travelling AU, bear with me, timetravelling!Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's a time traveler and Gavin is not. Based on that one book.<br/>When Ryan meets Gavin, he is 33 and Gavin is 26.<br/>Ryan has never met the lad before, but Gavin's known him since he was six.<br/>They try to live a normal life while also trying to figure out why Ryan goes when he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy what have I done.  
> I've recently read the book and cried and I've recently read tons of Freewood before and cried. So why not join the two. As like my other work, my update schedule will be chaotic because I lack internet. Please bear with me.

Gavin: It's hard being left behind. That's a given, but you figured after a few years of marriage he'd get used to it, at least a tiny bit. Not the case. He's engulfed in worry, wondering where Ryan is, if he's okay, it's hard having to stay.

So he busies himself with work, sending more videos than normal out onto the internet, finding more jobs to be done.

The problem is at night. After years of it, he was used to sleeping beside another human being. He missed curling into his husbands side and attaching himself. They slept wrapped around each other. Waking up is as equally as tough, he'll find himself sprawled across the bed and no one there to push him awake when his alarm fails to. Gavin can't cook, well, he can't cook like Ryan does. So sometimes, but rarely, for days he'll live off cereal and canned soup.

Gavin has no way to contact him. He can't pull out his phone and send a quick text to make sure he's fine, can't sit in the living room laughing about what happened that day. Even people with partners in the military are allowed to chat on a weekly basis, why does he go where Gavin can't follow?

 

Ryan: Imagine you haven't slept one night. You're disoriented, sluggish, and no amount of coffee will wake you enough to survive the day (But will succeed in giving you a heartbeat that will rival a marathon runner). Maybe you're at work, in a meeting, and you close your eyes for what feels like a second, and suddenly the rooms empty because you slept through the meeting.

It's similar to that. You're limbs are tingling and your mind is foggy as you try to find your bearings, and clothes. The t-shirt you donned earlier that day and your favourite pair of jeans are in another time frame, leaving you stark and freezing, your feet wet from the puddle you're standing in.

Sometimes it's not that gentle. Sometimes you'll be in the kitchen, doing the dishes with your husband, and your ears just catch the noise of glass breaking before finding yourself freezing with your skin full of glass and your body aching on an alley floor. Violently thrown back in time, your skin tears and you have about five seconds to find your bearings before a police officer is hauling you to jail. You spend one hour in a cell with awful smelling borrowed clothes before finding yourself in your bed with your husband leaning over you looking very worried.

Ryan works the same job as his husband, with a small group of friends/co-workers who understand that sometimes he disappears. He splits his time between work, his husband, and trying to find out why what happens to him happens. He logs every trip down to the last detail, what he was eating, how he was feeling, what he was doing, what he was thinking.

Most of the time it's nothing out of the ordinary. He understand he has to go back, he has no choice, but he'd rather stay sitting at his dining table listening to Gavin squawk loudly about his day. He'd rather run his hand down Gavin's legs while reading a book or have him sit between his thighs as they play video games. He wanted the simple things in life, a newspaper, a cup of strong coffee, and a kiss every morning. He wanted a dull exciting life with Gavin. He wanted to wake early in the morning to cook pancakes because its Gavin's favourite, he wanted to take long showers together, have lazy sex in the morning.

If he had to go, why can't Gavin follow?

 


	2. First date, first morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should-could go get coffee or dinner or something...” He's aware he's talking way too fast as he tries to slow down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me, it's been forever. But I NEED to make this one perfect, also, no internet!

Gavin: Gavin walks into the theatre, it smells like dust, the sunlight isn't permitted inside the building so the light is very artificial. He's wearing a polo and shorts, he shivers as the air conditioning beats down on him. He breathes in deeply as he walks toward what he's assuming is administration and tells the person behind the desk who he is. The guy behind the desk smiles and nods and is loud as he yells across the room, he jumps.

“Hey, Ryan! The camera guy is here!” The name shouted stutters Gavin as Ryan runs up toward him, his smile courteous as he introduces himself.

Then time rewinds and he shouts, “Ryan!” Throwing his arms around the now very confused guy, his hands shooting up as his smile wavers just the slightest.

“Uh,” The guy behind the counter raises an eyebrow.

Gavin backs up slightly, watches as Ryan's face flickers through a few emotions, finally settling on realization. “I'm Gavin! I knew you when I was a little boy...” And he's struck. The man he's in love with is finally in front of him, in real life, and even though he's known him all his life, this is the first time Ryan met him. He pulls his arms back to himself, they fiddle with each other.

“We should-could go get coffee or dinner or something...” He's aware he's talking way too fast as he tries to slow down.

Gavin doesn't even think Ryan would say no, Ryan who has loved him his whole life and even though he doesn't know him now he must have some inkling. And he does say yes. Gavin breaks out in a smile as they set a time, later in the evening at some coffee place down the street from his place, all while the guy behind the desk tries not to make a noise.

 

Ryan: It's the calm before the storm, or some other cliche saying, as Ryan meanders around the theatre, making sure everything is in place and they're ready for the show tomorrow evening. He's tired in his slacks and long-sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up beyond his elbows. He's walking back towards the actual theatre, to make sure all things are in place, when Jack yells across the area.

He jumps before running towards the two, coming upon a tall lanky man who's jaw is somewhere lost on the floor. His hair is stuck in tuffs and Ryan can't help but find that cute as he introduces himself, half turning back towards the theatre to show the boy where he can set up, when arms are wrapped around him.

His arms automatically shoot up, his eyes looking over to Jack who is smirking before he turns away. The lad looks over him like a long lost friend, and it becomes aware to Ryan that a future him must have run into him. It couldn't have been a bad meeting, the boy looks simply delirious with happiness, which he finds endearing. He opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish as the green-eyed kid starts talking, he barely has time to think as he accepts an invitation to a date.

The set up for the camera crew is forgotten as he watches the boy leave, almost skipping as he crosses the street, and Ryan can't help the smile that graces his face.

 

Later in the evening.

 

Ryan: At 6 pm he leaves work, almost sprinting home to try to make himself at least half way decent. He doesn't know why he's feeling suddenly rushed, exhilarated by the strange boy who embarrassingly asked him out in front of Jack of all people. Maybe it's because a future him knows him, enough to leave a good impression, therefor encouraging Ryan to go march on.

And march he does. Throwing on jeans and a button down, tossing on a suit jacket before banishing it, it made him look like a secret agent. His room a mess, filled with books, scripts, costumes and cups of coffee. He stands in the middle of it, with his underwear on and his jeans in his hand, wondering if he should clean; he decides against it, it would make him late and what are the chances they'll go to his place?

Even as he rushes to dress and runs down the three flights of stairs and running into his neighbour, he's still five minutes late to the coffee shop. He slows his running, his breathing, and sticks his hand in his pockets as he walks up. Gavin looks nervous as well, he's changed into jeans but his hair is still sticking up everywhere, his hand is lost in it as he throws nervous glances at the door.

Walking in and seeing his smile fills him as he sits himself across from Gavin, Gavin who sighs as if he were nervous Ryan wouldn't have shown up.

“I didn't know if you'd come or not,” His accent thickens at the end.

“You didn't?” Ryan smirks, “So, tell me.”

“Tell you?”

“Well, you know me, if I'm correct, but how do you know me? Tell me.”

“Tell you,” His hands wrap around his coffee cup, “Sorry about jumping you like that,” he's biding his time as he thinks of an answer.

Ryan lets him, excusing himself as he goes and gets a coffee himself, he comes back to see Gavin sitting straight up, smiling.

“I didn't, I mean I forgot that when I met you, you were way older, and I sort of got carried away when I saw you, I've known you for a long time.”

“How long?”

“20 years, I haven't seen you in four years.”

“Do you see me often or just a handful of times?”

Gavin digs his hands into his messenger bag, he pulls a brown scuffed up journal and hands it over to Ryan, who opens it, “You told me all these dates, told me when you'd come,” There's close to 100 dates, the last being four years ago.

“Huh,” scribbles lined the edges of the dates, mostly video game characters. “You like games, don't you.”

Gavin smiled at that, “Yeah, you know, I mean we spent most of our time playing games,” he scratched his neck, “But I guess that hasn't happened yet, for you.”

“For once I'm taken by surprised, everyone else is usually in the dark,” He set the journal down, “Your turn, tell me about yourself.”

Gavin smiled, his neck turning a light shade of red, “I-uh, well my family is from England but I've been here all my life, you started visiting me when I was six. I do camera work, mostly, I-bullocks-I've always had this view or vision of how finding you would be and it was never this awkward.”

Ryan chuckled, “Sorry-”

“No, it's not you, it's me. I've been in love with you all my life and now you're here,” Gavin's fingers touched the edges of Ryan's.

“Could we just pretend this is the first time we've met?” Ryan smiles though, biting his lip.

“Yes-no-god I mean, christ,” His fingers curled back around his already cold coffee cup.

“I visit you a lot, in the past, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Must have been a big event.”

“I was a big event.”

 

Ryan's fingers tightened the tie around Gavin's head, mentally going through his apartment before they walk in. Maybe he should have cleaned before hand.

“Do I have to?” Gavin whined, his hand coming up to touch his face.

“Shh,” He lead him in, planting him by the door, “Now, count to 1000, alright?”

“That's going to take forever, can't I just play a game of Angry Birds?”

“It'll take you 1000 seconds to finish one game?” Ryan was already rushing around his apartment, shoving clothes into slightly neat piles and running different assortments of dirty dishes into his kitchen.

“Hey, I haven't started counting!”

“No need,” Ryan pulled on the tie, it unravelled and dropped to the floor.

Gavin smiled, ignoring the still slightly disarray of books and clothing behind the man he was sure to marry. He reached up, wrapping his arms around his neck to bring him down to his level, “Nice place.”

Ryan mumbled something in response but it was lost in his mouth as they kissed, Ryan almost toppling over in the sudden movement. This wasn't how he anticipated the night going, but he wasn't going to complain as they clumsily walked to the couch, Gavin squawked when they landed on Ryan's mock bed.

 

Gavin: He woke with a start, bleary-eyed and confused. The room smelled like coffee and parchment as he tried to sit up, tipping slightly when he found his bed was actually a person. He smiled, mentally jumping up and down in excitement as he crawled out of the couch. He pulled on a pair of boxers. His mouth felt dry so he wandered toward the kitchen, finding socks thrown in the sink and different assortment of take-out boxes.

But he kept smiling as he filled a glass of water, downing it and almost choking. He tipped-toed to the bathroom, the floor cold against his feet. Opening the bathroom medicine cabinet in curiosity. What he found was nothing super out of the ordinary, shaving creme, a comb, razors, cologne, on the top shelf. It was the bottom shelf that caught his eye, lipstick, perfume, bobby-pins, tweezers. He picked up the tube of lip-stick, wondering who it belonged to. He felt slightly sick.

“It's over, if you're wondering, that is,” Ryan leaned against the door, his boxer-briefs sat low on his hip as he warily watched Gavin.

“Who?” He gestured to the tube, swallowing.

“Grace,” He plucked the tube from his fingers, setting it on the sink counter, “Hungry?”

 

Ryan: In lieu of actually cooking in his kitchen that lacks food, they dressed slowly and kissed quickly and made their way to a local coffee shop. It wasn't busy, it was maybe almost 10 in the morning, Ryan felt a headache behind his eyes starting. But he watched in amazement as Gavin chatted, his hands flying around, caffeine maybe wasn't a good idea.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully internet comes back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Changed it from boyfriend to husband because that one major plot point that I completely FORGOT  
> Also, fun fact, I was originally gonna make it a Mavin story but I'm super in love with Ryan and even though Michael is easier to write I have a lot of fun with Ryan. Gavin was a given, he might be in most of my stories tbh. Also age difference fun.


End file.
